better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Escape Room (Transcript)
(The Ninja and the Mane Five were in the darkened place, only to be visible by the Mane Five, Lloyd and Zane's eyes. Applejack accidentally steps Rainbow Dash's tail.) Rainbow Dash: Hey! You stepped on my tail! Applejack: Sorry. Can't see a darn thing. Fluttershy: Did Pinkie Pie say what her Hearth's Warming Eve surprise was going to be? Cole: Turns out to be holiday-haunted house! Nya: (Whispers nervously.) Lloyd? Are you sure she can be trusted? Lloyd: No. Of course not. (Suddenly, the lights turned on, as Pinkie Pie surprises them. The Ninja and the Mane Five all yelped.) Pinkie Pie: Welcome to my amazingly amazing escape room! So? You amazed? Rarity: Yes. Because it looks remarkably like Applejack's barn. Pinkie Pie: Oh, it's sooo much more. Holiday clues, puzzles, and riddles are hidden everywhere! And until you solve them to find the key... (Rattles the doorknob.) We're locked inside! Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity: (Gasp.) Jay: Note to self: It is impossible to solve those task when the door is locked, by one minute, we will end up being eliminated! Kai: Jay, it's Christmas, not the Day of the Departed! Jay: Heh-heh, mostly for unconventional reasons. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, everypony. We're experts at escape rooms now. Zane: Twilight's right, we are able to solve those tasks, in order for us to escape. Lloyd: We are the Ninja, and we can pass through escape rooms. What if we don't escape in time? Pinkie Pie: Good! 'Cause if we don't get out of here in time, something super big and really scary is going to happen! Fluttershy: What kind of something? Pinkie Pie: I don't remember. Kai: Please don't be a giant gingerbread monster, I think I have a fear of giant cookies not. Rarity: But... But you created this escape room! Pinkie Pie: Uh-huh. Then I made sure to forget everything so I can play, too. Whee! (As the clock is ticking, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Kai and Cole tend to argue what to do first.) Rainbow Dash: That's not what the clue means. We're supposed to lick the candy canes, then sing carols. Applejack: The way I see it, we gallop backwards, whistle carols, then lick 'em. (Licks the candy cane.) Cole: Or maybe I rap carols, then stuffed my face with gingerbread men and say "Hearth's Warming", get it. Kai: Cole, you're playing Chubby Bunny, but with gingerbread men?! I will stuff that before I sing rap carols. Pinkie Pie: Why not try both? (She starts playing the gramophone, and then she whistles.) (The Ninja and the Mane Six are solving each tasks, Rainbow Dash is juggling presents, Fluttershy is hooping wreaths, Lloyd was balancing on the giant candy cane, Twilight was backstroking hay, Zane balances with 10 glasses of Eggnog, Jay counts how many marshmallows in the jar, and Rarity is counting how many bits of hay.) Rarity: Two hundred thousand, seventy-four... Two hundred thousand, seventy-five... Two hundred thousand, sev... Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, what does any of this have to do with finding a key? Pinkie Pie: (Hides on the Christmas Tree.) We're having fun! ) (Pinkie hops using the pogo-stick and ruin Rarity's hay, while accidentally bumped on to the giant candy cane, which Lloyd falls down.) Lloyd: (Screams.) Whoa! Oof! Rarity: Oh, poo! I've lost count! One... Two... (As the clock is ticking, the Ninja and the Mane Six did several task to obtain the key, eventually, they find what is needed for Hearth's Warming/Christmas Eve.) Rainbow Dash: Well? Which one of these is the thing you need for the perfect Hearth's Warming Eve? Pinkie Pie: All of them! (Squee.) Yay! Fluttershy: (Sobs.) Nya: Well, technically not all were needed for Christmas, even Samurai X helmet? (Sigh.) (The clock buzzes.) Ninja and Mane Six except Pinkie Pie: (Gasp.) Pinkie Pie: And time's up! And you didn't find the key, so get ready. What's gonna happen?! (The Ninja and the Mane Six were scared as something terrible, when suddenly a giant Christmas present appears behind them.) Jay: What's in the box? Kai: Please not be the giant gingerbread man! Ninja and Mane Six except Pinkie Pie: (Gasp.) (The present explodes with confetti and Gummy lands on a ground with a parachute.) Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah! That's what it was! Woo-hoo! Wasn't that sooo much fun?! Twilight Sparkle: Uh... "fun" is a very strong word. Lloyd: (Sigh.) Let just say, you win. (Gummy blows a noisemaker, as the short ends.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.)